


February 13, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced from his injuries and thought he heard Supergirl as she mentioned the vet by his bed.





	February 13, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos winced from his injuries and thought he heard Supergirl as she mentioned the vet by his bed before he fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
